Revenge is Best Serve cold
by Timelord7272
Summary: Captain power and the team Rescue Jennifer and Heads to a Hidden Base in Las Vegas They Also Find 2 New People that joins in on The fight vs Dread


32-7 Mark 3

Lieutenant Michael 'Tank' Ellis was digging though the Team had made it back to there destroy base with hope that Corporal Jennifer 'Pilot' Chase was still alive Tank Grab the large boulders and remove them as fast as he hawk was in the air keeping a eye out for Soaron. Hawk circle what used to be the power base keeping out for Soaron or was still moving Rubble when he came across Blastarr left grab the arm and took a good look at it and motion the captain over to the spot where he was digging.

"Found something tank?" Jonathan Power ask show captain power Blastarr arm.

"Captain am picking up Life-signs" Scout Report.

"Life-Signs...she alive" Power said.

"ya but Jennifer are weak " scout said.

"Capt i Spotted Soaron on Radar 324 clicks east of here he heading our way 32 minutes eta" Hawk said.

When Tank Heard Hawk's Report he Started digging Faster he wanted to save Jennifer much as the rest of The Team did Tank Remove 3 more Heavy was now a small hole leading down to the first lev of the power look at the opening.

"i go" Power said. Captain power Power down and craw though the Tiny hold he had the bio reader in his hands. Power made his way down to the second floor and saw the damage that was done by the Base blowing saw Jennifer she was laying by some rocks she was hurt bad by the looks of her she was close to death.

"I found her" Power said.

Power move in close to Jennifer and took out the bio Reader and Read the bio Grab The Boulder which was pin down on top of Jennifer left took a look at her leg which was torn open she was bleeding bad Power rip part of his shirt off. and place the cloth around Jennifer leg Jennifer screech in pain as power close up her grab a clean rag and wipe some of the blood off Jennifer face and kiss Jennifer on her forehead.

"going be OK Jennifer I Promise you" Power said.

Power saw Blastarr Torso to the left of Jennifer and it head was to the west laying under a Boulder. Power Grab the head and Remove from the look around for he arms and legs.

"Tank i need a Bigger Opening we need to get Jennifer to the Jumper" Power said.

"yes capt" Tank said.

Tank Remove Her Rubble and made the opening Reach Under Jennifer arms and Slowly Pull her out of The Crumble power base Tank carry Jennifer to the Jumper and lay Jennifer in The Med Landed and Power-Down and Headed in side and look at Jennifer and Took a Bio Grab a Knife and Cut Though Jennifer Chase Clothes and was Very Carefully cutting though the Power Remove Jennifer clothes and saw bruises all over Grab A 4 Inch Niddle and instred into her Ribs and into her left lung and drain out the blood. Hawk cover Jennifer up with a warm put a oxygen mask on Jennifer head.

"Capt she really bad off " Hawk said.

"dont sugar coat it hawk how bad is Jennifer" Power ask.

"First Starters her Left Lung is Felling up with Blood which means she bleeding from the Head Trauma,her Right Leg is Broke in 12 places,Jennifer left arm is broken in 18 places" Hawk said.

"How long does she have" Power ask.

"i have her on life-Support 18-27 hours if we dont get her to somewhere she needs a Doctor Jon" Hawk Said.

"Capt i found all of Blastarr " Tank Reported

"good we take Blastarr with us" Power said.

"Capt are u nuts if he awakes we all dead" Hawk said.

"Hawk i Believe we can Use Blastarr Ageists Dread Maybe even destroying Soaron" Power said.

"Bio Dread vs Bio Dread not a bad ideal if its works " Scout said.

"scout can you reprogram Blastarr " Power said.

"ya but am going need a lab a good lab" Scout said.

Power walk over to Jennifer and sat down by her and rub her head Hawk had Sedate Jennifer she was in Deep look at Jennifer there was no he was going let her die he unmost lost her once but not this had to Fifth Jennifer couldn,t give up Jon was Deeply in love with her but he didn't have the heart to let her know that he was in love with her.

"Jennifer please dont give up keep fighting we getting you help dont give us on us.............on me" Power said.

The Jumper Took off into the was at the of the Jumper systems was damage weapons was at 38.8% shields was at 23.7 % They had been in a Battle couple hours Jumper took some heavy hits.

"where to capt" Scout said.

"My dad had a second base Under what use to known as Las Vegas" Power said.

"i didn't know your dad had a second base" Hawk said.

"ya he had the second one as backup dread doesn't know about this one " Power said.

"We swing by Eden II and Pick up Doctor Sarah Jacobs she will save Pilot" Power said.

After The Jump went Pass Eden II Sarah Jacobs was now on walk to the back of the ship Sarah Grab The Covers and Remove Them and took a look at Jennifer which had a Oxygen Mask 0n Her Left Leg was Heavy Tape up from Her hip to Left Arm was Tape look at Jennifer Took a Long Deep Grab Her stethoscope and Listen to Jennifer heart and was Breathing Hard Ever breath was a Fight for life. Sarah Grab The Blanket and cover Jennifer back up.

"I think Her Left Lung Has Collapse" Sarah said.

Sarah Took The stethoscope and Listen to Jennifer Lungs Again and Ran The stethoscope down by Her took a long Deep Breath for the second Time.

"Left Lunge is Collapse,Jennifer is Bleeding along her Stomach wall" Sarah said.

"well she make it" Jon said.

"there a 50/50 chance i need a Med Lab so i can Run A Full Body Scan" Sarah said.

Scout Look at The Radar there was Bio-Mechs Chasing someone north of where they was Could,t Tell who or what was Beeing Chase But it was Human that was for sure.

"Capt there someone below us 78 clicks east of us Human Bio-Mecks are After him/her" Scout said.

"i go check on the Person Beeing on" Hawk said.

Hawk Jump out the door and flew 78 clicks east and Head down to see what was going on he saw that it was A Girl that was Running for her life around the age of 16 or 17 no older then that she had long brown hair blue eyes her clothes was rip and tore she was shaking and you tell she was scare for her got closer to her. she started to back-up from hawk.

"Relax am here to help" Hawk said.

"Sorry Thought you was with Dread" she said.

"Get on my Back Bio-Mecks are on the way 30 or more" Hawk said. The Girl climb on to Hawk Back and He Took off into the Flew up high and took a look Around the place below was now crawling with over-units and bio-mechs.

"what your name" Hawk said.

"Hannah Riley Stevens but everyone calls me Riley" Riley said.

"Capt i have her should i bring her with me" Hawk.

"yes bring her" Power said.

**well that it for chap 1 of Captain Power this is my Verson of A Second Season.**


End file.
